Sengoku Otogi Zoshi Bijou To Yaju
by sakurahimeo7777
Summary: tell the tale as old as time in a new light by using the character from inuyasha , gives us an insight of shesshomarus and rins relation tru the series.


Sengoku Otogi Zoshi Bijou To Yaju

Beauty and the Beast A Feudal Fairytale

Inspired by a video made by Sookie2502 in youtube.

Hello everyone my names is kagome, i used to be a normal human of a different time, that is until the day i meet my soul mate , Inuyasha. We had many adventures through the warring states era , but in my many travels none of my adventures i had can compared to a tale as old as time . During my adventures i brought many things from my time including scrolls my grandpa placed in that backpacK i used to travel when i was but a 15 year old maiden. You asked how old i am, well now i am 30 years old miko with 3 wonderful children , Hana my eldest ,Shinji my handsome boy who resembles his father without the ears he looks more human but don't let that fool you on the full moon the look like a full mononoke, and my youngest child Sakura, who for some reason misses Rin-chan a lot. Its because of little Sakura that i found out about a story i knew since i was a child. I never suspected it actually happen to a young girl who we all love . Sakura and Jaken made this story as a present after reading a scroll containg the diaries of two people we knew. I never suspected her story will be engraved in my time as the greatest love story. The story of a beautiful young maiden ...and a beast...

Once upon a Time in a far a way land Known as the western fortress lived a young Lord , The Prince of The Western Lands. He lived in a very shinny castle above the western mountains , that gave the illusion of a castle in the sky . Although he had everything his heart desired , the Lord and prince was spoiled , selfish and unkind even to his most loyal vassal , Lord Jaken of the Kappa . The young Prince was in pursuit of a greater power and to achieve it he was willing to take down his own father in order to have his power. The power of was then when the Lord and king of the castle , Lord Inutaisho sensing his near death decided to give his son a lesson. One that will forever haunt him to this day . Upon the night of his death the lord of the west after bravely fought the dragon tribe headed out to face his son one last time before going to his second wife's call and the second heirs birth.

_ Why do you seek power my son?

_ I must travel the road of conquest

_ conquest ..huh.. Sesshomaru ...Do you have someone to protect?

_ I Sesshomaru have no need of such nonsense

_ Very well but this i tell you. You can not achieve conquest with out someone to protect , someone to love ..

_ Tell me this father ...Who could ever learn to love a beast ?

Many years passed since his fathers last words . The prince fell into despair at achieving his goal conquest. Thinking that his fathers power was the only way to achieve it he became Known as the ice prince . The killing perfection of the west . The one mononoke who despises human . After all it was because in his eyes humans was what brought his fathers power tumbling down . Long lay forgotten his father final lesson that was bound to resurface on his quest for power, his father knew the path he must take . Although long gone his father was he had a gift for sight and saw that his son would surpass him, however he needed help . The help came in the form of a young child named Rin...

Born in the vast forest of the north west a sweet young human girl lived happily with her brothers . The forest village was her home she was to be a lady when she grow up his father and brothers told her. Her father always said when she grew up her beauty would rival that of her mother if she could discover her true power that lay in her fate had plans of their own . A dark cloud fell in the forest that day and forever change her life for her name was Companion and she would soon meet her companion .

Bandits ...

I still remember that night . The night i lost everything . My father, my brothers , they all lay dead right in front of me .Human bandits came to the village and demanded the village lord who happens to be my father. My kind father gave them everything in hopes that they could leave peacefully .However that never happen. They attack the village as soon as they had all of our treasures and without mercy they killed my father .Upon seeing my father truck down i ran to him the leader saw me and tried to kill me but Keichiro the eldest pushed me aside and took the hit . Sasuke my last remaining brother tried to help me escape. Just when i thought i was safe they set the castle on fire . Trapped in the flames with the building about to collapse sasuke took one last look at me whispered some words in my ears and pushed me out of the building .His last words echoing in my mind as i watch as one of the villagers grab me away from the inferno .

_be happy...

As soon as it started it was all over . There i laid there in a red kimono given by one of the village survivors unable to speak . My voice refused to come. My smile gone along with my family . The survivors soon found a new lord to replace my father .The damaged done by the bandits left very little provisions .Many where angry that my father surrender everything without a fight. Many blamed me for surviving and as punishment i was to never be a Lady but to be an outcast . Some actually felt pity for me and build me a small hut to live , but from time to time i would get a rough treatment as a reminder of the deplorable state the village was. Many months passed and a rumor started that the bandits that attacked my village lay dead by a silver haired youkai . Many were glad others fear that same youkai will come for us. That night i remember making a wish . I wished to find happiness . Just then a white light cover the sky . A shooting star fell from the sky and i followed it. It landed in the forest i used to play . As i got closer i noticed something lay there . A beautiful man covered in blood . I may have been a ten year old maiden but the being in front was very handsome . i decided to drew closer. I think i had startle him and in doing so it turn his red eyes upon me. For a minute i felt scared , but being in the village taught me to be brave and swallow my fears . With a firm step i approach this being who look upon me but did not hurt me . He was missing an arm his armor was destroyed . He looked hurt . He took one glance at me and laid his back against a tree. That's when i notice his eyes changed color , they turned to a honey gold color . As i looked into his eyes i discovered something .He had an emptiness , like he was missing something vital . Something in my heart told me he needed me . I needed to help this creature so as quick as i could i hunted some food . I managed to find some fish and some mushroom. Now that i think back i guess i was very brave or very foolish , but it all paid of in the end. He spoke to me his voice was just as beautiful as he was .

_ Your generosity is wasted on the likes of me i don't eat human food.

His words gave me an idea. Maybe since he is a Youkai he likes his food raw so i decided to go to the village pond and grab a fish. Just as i did so the villager caught sight of me and gave me a beating . Reminding me that i was just charity . Reminding me that i had no family and if i do it again i was as good as dead. As i took a beating i did not utter a sound nor did i complain. Limping bruised and missing a tooth i renewed my effort to get food for him. On my way i was able to capture a rat and a lizard . Slowly i peek my head around the trees and see he is still there . As quick as i can i present his food to him however he reject it again . I sigh but just as i was about to give up he speaks to me again.

_Where did you get those bruises?

Stunned i stare at him. This creature actually noticed and cared to ask about my appearance .For the first time in months i feel happiness . Someone actually cared .His eyes told me so . So i did the only thing to show my happiness .I smiled to him . I can actually hear him say in a mock indifference that he did not cared he was just curious , but i can tell he truly did . My heart told me my happiness lie with him. My wish came true he could make me happy. With joy i return to my hut only to find a youkai thief in my hut. I stand at the door of my hut and started to back away. Then the wolves came and started to kill the people in the village. Soon they round on the thief and brought him to a wolf youkaii, who kills him and order his wolf to kill the rest of the village . I run as fast as my legs can carry me . I run to him To my happiness. To my companion , but i don't make it. As death approaches i can see an image of that beautiful creature slowly leaving me . I panicked and run faster .Tripping over a root i can feel teeth closing in and the darkness shrouding me . I know i am gone but a voice tells me to make his son happy all he needs is someone to protect...

Wolves...

If there is one thing i hate most its the smell of wolves and blood. Ever since the day i fell to Inuyasha's wind scar and landed in a forest unable to move...

I the great Sesshomaru lord of the west beaten twice by that half breed with fathers sword . Now here i lay immobile . Suddenly i smell something a human . If they think this is how i am going to fall by a human hand they are sadly mistaken. I rise up and snarled at the incoming human only to discover it was a child .The girl flinched but recovers and approaches me . i see no threat so i remain immobile. What happens next is a mystery to me. This child grabs a bottle of water and tries to save me .For the next couple of days this child tries and tries again to feed me . Does she not know that i am a monster ?A youkai and a powerful at that. Most humans run once they feel my youki. Why does this child not flee from me ? why does she not show me fear? Just the she returns i notice that she is injured . I can smell other humans on her. Once again she tries to give me nurishment yet i refused .Finally my curiosity wins and i voice out my question as she stares at me i realize girl cannot speak . I then say she does not need to answer but the most unusual thing happen she smile at me . Now i a puzzled. I may not have been in the company of humans that often (Other than the ones i will kill)But what is making this child so happy.

_ Why are you so happy ? i don't care i was just curious!

I voiced out the question in my mind at that very moment . What a weird creature this human is . She soon takes the familiar path back to the village where she came from . As the night starts to fall my strength returns . Just as i was about to get up i hear the annoying voice of my vassal Jaken approaching.

_ Lord Sesshomaru i found you ! Its so terrible to see you in this state ! please don't force yourself.

Annoying . This stupid little imp thinks that i the great Lord Sesshomaru Lord and ruler of the west is weak. I grab the nearest stone and hit him on the head. As i stand to walk away i catch the most foul smell wolves mix with something else , something familiar . Then it hits me. The smell came from the direction that little girl went home . Could it be that her human settlement got attacked. Curiosity winning the best of me i follow the sent of wolves and blood to a very familiar figure who laid in the ground covered in blood wolves all around her . I looked at the child who tried to help me . Then i look at the wolves who stopped to glare at me .They dare to growl at me saying in the Inu language to back off she is our prey. I Raise my eyes and let my youki out ready to deal with this disgusting creatures. Upon sensing me they ran with their tail between their tail . Pathetic.

_ amazing my Lord just with one glare and they run !

I glance down at the body of the girl. she was dead in one bite . I guess i stared too long since Jaken asked me if i needed something from this human child. Abruptly i turn around while i respond a sharp No. But then the image of that smile haunts my mind and the memory of her kindness. I don't know why maybe as sense of honor or a higher force made me turn around and sheath my useless sword that my father left me. The one relic i despise. While Tessaiga can kill one hundred in one blow and was given to the half breed. I on the other hand get handled a sword that can save a hundred lives in one blow. All of a sudden a sense a surge of power coming from the sword and then i can see them the demons from the underworld. They are here to collect her soul. I then decide to test and see if this sword can destroy this beings. I swing once and they are gone . So i guess this uses sword can cut the dead. interesting. What happens next its a blur . All l can remember is grabbing the girl in my arm . I can feel a pulse . Her wounds were gone. Even the wounds from the villagers . She open her eyes and stares into mine an understanding seams to pass through her which was confirm by Jaken's surprised squeal of ...

_ i can believe she is revived .. Lord Sesshomaru you saved that girl with the power of the Tenseiga.

A small grin crosses my face . Dawning came to me. By means of using this sword it may grant me immortality . I will not need to fear death . I can finish my path of conquest...

Since that day...

I Jaken have to say that nothing surprised me more than the day My lord Sesshomaru saved that little girl . I will say since that day our lives became better because of her . I would never forget that day . It marked the beginning of something new. I may have suffered a little at the hands of my lord but this child brought something we were missing ...

Right after the shock of my life , MY lord the great lord Sesshomaru saving a human is surprising enough . Then the child started to follow us and more surprising the lord allowed it . At first she keep a respectable distance then she started to get bolder and getting closer and closer. Finally i turn around in an attempt to scared the girl into leaving us alone but then she just smile at me . I did not understand what was so funny . Finally i gave up on trying to get her to get away. I realized this girl had some sense of duty toward my lord since he saved her live . I guess she figure she owe her his life so in a way she was like me another vassal for the lord. So i figure i explain a couple of things.

_ now listen here ningen if you are going to follow the lord you must do something about yourself you reek of blood and my lord happens to be an Inuyoukai and one of the most powerful in the lands he also possess a very sharp nose so i suggest you bathe and clean your clothes .

Just as soon as i explain to the girl what to do she went to the river to clean herself. As the girl headed to a river i noticed that my lord was gone. He return a couple minutes latter with an squared pattern orange and yellow kimono. It was just the right size for that girl. Made in the finest silk .Just then i knew what it meant but it still surprised me . My lord and master was giving permission for a human to join us just like he gave me permission so many years ago and bestow upon me the Ninkojou (staff of two heads).With out saying a word i took the kimono and headed for the river where the girl was. I approached the child she was sitting on a rock drench in the red cotton kimono looking at the stars .

_hey ningen! Lord Sesshomaru was kind enough to get you this so you better get of that disgusting robe and dress like someone worth of following our lord.

The girl turn around and i can see that she was trying hard to do something but was afraid to. She then grab the kimono and went to the nearest bush and change . I got to admit the girl looked better in silk kimonos . As we both headed back to our lord i announced that we had return. Suddenly the girl did something that forever change everything. She bow her head and talked in a small croak voice yet so very sweet.

_Thank .. you Lord...Se..ssho..maru.

From the look on my lords face i can tell this surprised him . This girl was mute before she was revived yet now she could talked . How much power did that sword had. Many questions ran through both my lords and mine head but my lord was quicker .

_What is your name ?

_This one is called Rin Lord Sesshomaru.

it was then i stated to noticed something in the way she was speaking. It was the same dialect as the one my Lord uses. Only royalty speak like that but it could not be .This girl was a peasant from a poor village there was no was she could be a lady . Maybe by listening the to lord or i talked she caught on to the dialect. If that was the case this girl was smart. She could prove useful . It was then that i decide to teach this girl how to talked and also how to speak in the youkai language most importantly the inu language the language of our lord since we were to serve him until our death.

Months went by and i think i might have made a couple of mistakes when the girls was concern. Once we got her talking she would barely shut up . This girl was like a sponge absorbing every information i deem necessary for her to have . Soon my knowledge was getting exhausted than she turn to the higher power the lord . At first he seem reluctant to answer her questions and i keep telling her that she need not bother the lord . But to my surprised sometimes the lord would answer her questions with tremendous patience .The one rule my lord actually gave Rin was since she could not fight she was not to meddle in the lords fights and to get food for herself. I guess the lord was trying to tell her if she became a burden she would dump her in a human village . To my surprise her respond was that she never wanted to return to a human village she rather lived in a forest that stay with humans . Now this struck me as odd so i asked her why. She then told me the story how bandits took her family . Then i understood why she spoke the way she did she was to be a Lady but was denied the fact due to her family's death. After her story i started so see this child in a new light. She might be annoying but she had a very kind heart something no youkai had . Soon my lord would leave to hunt for naraku leaving me with Rin . At times i was annoyed that i was left with her but secretly i was glad since the missions my Lord was going lately were insane. But then one day trouble came for us ,the stupid hanyou Naraku kidnapped Rin i myself grew accustomed to the girl antics her silly songs and her annoying talks . When I informed the Lord i was afraid he would not go to her , to my surprise yet again he went straight for Naraku. I got to say I never saw the Lord this angry before he was ready to go full Inuyoukai on him just for mocking him. I will say this again i never in my years of service seen my lord loose his temper the way he did when Rin was kidnapped . To make matters worse Naraku tried to kill the girl if i was not there i would have said that the lord wanted to kill Naraku just for mocking him .However I was lord actually show that the girl started to grow on did not just wanted to kill Naraku he wanted to kill him revive him and kill him again and again if given the chance. Not to mention the Lord personally threaten me if something like this happen to Rin again i would be on the end of his claws. From then on i made sure to keep a close eye on Rin . Months later trying to save her i got hit by Samyiosho poison. Just when i thought i was going to die Rin is the one who rescues me. Going in an adventure to Jinenji to find the plant that could save me getting in peril only to be rescue by my Lord. Ever since that day i look at the girl not like a servant but as an equal . i found myself many times wishing she was youkai that way we could be together forever like she says with lord Sesshomaru .If Rin was not Rin then the Lord would not be as powerful as he is now . The greatest test came for my Lord from his father and the greatest lesson would become the lord greatest strength but also he was faced with the hardest decision ever...

Compassion...

Anger and comprehension dawn upon me . Anger at that half breed for taking my companion . In the past months i have notice this child possesses an air that calm me , its suits my being just being around her. Comprehension fully dawn on me when i went to retrieve rin from narakus minion, normally i would kill anything that stands in my path ,yet as i watched this human who attempted to kill my first instinct is to kill him yet something nags me , the emptiness of his eyes , like a puppet ,i glance sideways to see that hanyous miko checking Rin and telling me she was fine, Stupid miko i could tell she was i could hear and smell it .Soon she open her eyes and called my name i could feel a warm that i never sense before , and before i could think i let go of the human . I needed to walk away , this warm that fills my heart was something foreign that i did not understand .As i walk away Rin somehow breaks free from the miko and being who she is gratefully gives thanks and joins my side in a proud and graceful walk. Never have i felt so complete , like she had always belong in that space right at my side . She glances at me as we walk but my mind is plague with question more than answers . THe only conclusion i come to is that i will kill the half breed then i would worry .Soon my mind filled with way to get stronger .As my strength grew so did her compliments which fill me with confidence and warm . As time went by i stated to see she was different from most humans . Because of her i started to pay attention to humans to try to understand the humans . In the quest for power i made many stops in the outskirts of many villages , observing them . The more i did the more i realize Rin was special. Her loyalty to me open up a path into my heart , a heart i thought youkai did not possessed, just then she got taken again by Ongokuki the child stealing youkaii. i easily found her . I can always find her light and the smell of flowers are always with her but she was not alone .The smell of incense accompany her.

Monks...

This annoying creatures had Rin . The monks tried to explain that she needed to go to a human village .

Fear...

That was the smell that came from Rin ..

Despair ...

The voice of despair that came from Rin as she called for me , I tried to ignore it . It was weakness i Knew now what i was feeling ,yet i could not i finally got a glimpse of this feeling , as she called again , i said to hell with this and answer her call . The monk finally notice my presence and went straight for me .This monks tried to Stop me . Pitiful. all i did was use my youkii and continued .Then the idiot monk dared tell me i bewitch this child. As if. If anything i say her struggle to be by my side was bewitching enough. Emotions that i never had engulf me , my inner beast got called as the monk attempted to purified first reaction was to grab toukujin but then i saw the plea in Rin's eyes , she silently beg me not to kill them. It was then my inner beast answer her called , i started to loose control . My youki flared , the inner beast and i wanted the same thing . We wanted Rin back . Then suddenly everything exploded. All the monks lay in the floor powerless none too hurt but all alive , just like she ask. Soon she got away from the monks and stand in front of me .

_ Rin

_ Yes?

_ Do as you please

_ YES!

I have no idea what possess me to allow her to make a choice . My inner beast Argue with my logic. I need it to examine my heart . This feelings made look weak but also strong. I needed to allow her to know my true nature . I am a monster .She saw that . The choice was hers if she wanted to continue in my presence or the monks could take her to a village .just as she game me her smile and tried to follow my path the monk stop her .

_dont go with him ! don't you Know what he is ? he is a mononoke a monster ,he could never care for you .

_Let go of me

_ Humans and youkaii lived in different worlds.

My heart stopped .She stopped as if to think the monks words . The truth had she knew why i am a monster . Youkaii are not supposed to love to care , we live far long than humans . It was not fair for those who care for youkaii to have their feelings never return due to our nature of darkness .Yet some are able to glimpse a shimmer of light only to be destroy by the darkness in people's heart , like Chichue. I needed to let her go before i get myself wrap in her light.

_you know i am Right , then come with me .

I heard her turn to the monk , For a slight second my heart drop like a stone sinking in the bottom of a lake . A slight feeling creep in me , one that made uneasy , but the i sense her smile and i caught her saying goodbye ,but not at me at the monk. Confusion settle in me and the same could be said about the monk. Why? Why had she choose to be with me? After seeing the monster i am why?

We continue our journey and soon found Jacken . I send him to find Ah-Uh. I could sense Rin had something to ask me . Not soon has Jacken let , rin asked the most unusual request that send my mind and heart in turmoil.

_Say Lord Sesshomaru

_what is it ?

_ When the day Rin dies... would you please always remember me this Rin?

Die...

Death the word hang on my mind . The day would come that she would leave me but not by choice but by death. THis child how can she think like this . She does not think like a normal human child i seen . She possess wisdom far beyond her years . She knows the limitations of her kind yet she is willing to stay with me .

_dont say such foolish things.

Of course i will always remember you , how could i not you have set my soul aflame with your light . You trouble my mind with your mortality. You make me proud and strong with your compliments . Just the thought of you not being here is strange. I must find a way to keep you longer ...

Meido...

Darkness.. void.. despair ...and anger.. In tHe darkness of all i lost my light , my Rin. I can't saver her, all because of tenseiga . For this i let her die. For power, For conquest.I cast aside the sword my father gave me in disgust and shock . The sword i thought would help me achieve conquest . I curse myself for not saving her . I curse my father for giving me this sword . Nothing is worth Rins life .If i could i would have left her in a human village to live safe and happy so long as she was happy. I held her tight in my arms and refused to let her go . She would not stay in a place like this she would and should be forever with me. Just then tenseiga came to life , asking to save the rest of the souls in the underworld. Something that i Know Rin would have wanted . As a last wish to Rins memory i did so. I finally learn the lesson my father try to teach me all those years ago , I lord Sesshomaru have learn compassion but at the cost of my sweet rin. If i could shed tears i would have shed them as Jacken so pointed to my mother.

_Whats wrong Sesshomaru ? Why do you look dejected? Shouldn't you rejoice? you have achieved the power you seek.

_Did you Know that this would happen to Rin?

_you used the sword before to save her, only once can you call someone from the death . What you though you were a god? that you did not needed to fear death? learn this lesson is what you father intended for you .To feel the desire to save a loved one ANd learn the sorrow and fear that accompany such loss.

Sorrow and fear . Those were the feeling i was feeling for a long time, ever since rin request to be remembered. I fear to lose her and now i feel sorrow now that i have.

_your father said you may wield it as a weapon but you must value life and possess a compassionate heart towards your enemy.

As i watch Jacken he sheds the tears for my companions loss, telling my mother that the tears he sheds are the tears i can't shed since its in my nature not to cry . How terribly wrong he is . Once i am alone i too shall shed tear for her . She tought me how to be strong .

_oh, are you sad , Sesshomaru?

Mother looks deep into my eyes ,she can se the truth in them ,i no longer have anything to hide . I am in pain , i have a void in my heart.

_i see, well then dont expect another chance.

I see that my mother removes her meido stone and places it over Rin's body , a light like i have always seen on her , her light . Now everyone sees it soon the light fades , i can hear a heart beat , then another , soon she opens her eyes . I gasped . Shes back . My Rin is back. Soon she cough , a new surge of emotion invade me , relief , joy and one i though i could never have , love. As i rush foward to her i touch her face and i look into her eyes making sure she was alright. As she whispers my name and grasps my hand . my resolve is set i would gladly die for her , i will let her go , let her grow , i could not risk her anymore. i came to understand my fathers love toward her human mate , for i would gladly choose to walk the path of my father if Rin was with me . I need to examine my heart to understand if my love for her was like that of a friend or that of a lover , all i know is only time will tell . But for now she was my treasure.

Changes...

Theres no dough i my mind that my lord is the strongest . I have tried to tell inuyasha and his friends that my lord is kind and gentle . they could not believe it . As much as my lord tries to denied it , i know he gave his meidou sangetsuha to inuyasha as a sign of forgiveness. Jacken has told me he has finally learn compassion ever since the second time i died. I have notice a change in him as well . When Jaken is away and i make crown flowers he allows me to place them on him . Even in some times he has ask me to go to the human villages to get provisions. He has even allowed Jacken to touch his moko-moko as we fly thru the sky. HE no longer hits Jacken ,just a small threat here and there. i Can also feel changes in me my feeling for my lord are becoming stronger . For some reason just before i go to sleep i stare at my lord , he looks so peaceful under the light of the moon , as i watch him i feel a heat curse thru my cheeks and as if feeling something he open his eyes and stares into my eyes with curiosity as i feel myself redden even more. I have been with my lord for a year now . today marks the the a year since i meet him ,the day i made my birthday wish . Now i am eleven . I can help but giggle at the thought that today is my birthday.

_What is so funny Rin?

Jacken came to ask . As i was more happier than i was that day one year ago.

_Well Master Jaken today i gain one more year of wisdom , i am now elevens springs old.

Jacken stares at me Like a fish out of water.

_wha! Does the Lord Knows?

_no Master Jaken, But that's not the only reason i am happy .

_huh?

_on this day a year ago i found lord sesshomaru, and since then i have you and ah-uhn . what more can i ask?

if i had Know that day i would have asked that the next day did not come since the day after my birth day my lord show his true compassionated side. i side i told many he had since the beginning, but i was so happy that day as my lord had returned with Kohaku from what i thought was the search for naraku . I failed to noticed my lord had something in his hand.

_Rin

_yes mylord

_follow me

As i did we stop in a clearing full of flowers flowers so beautiful i could not help but excitedly pick some . Once i am finish i return to my lord who has seated himself at the base of a sakura tree. I proceeded to sit next to him when he decides he has something to say.

_ Today marks the day that this Sesshomaru has meet you.

_you Remember My Lord

_this Sesshomaru can never forget . But then i also heard that also this day marks your eleven springs as well.

I look at him surprised . How did he Know ? i had just told Jacken earlier today , Could it be that he was near and heard us ?

_yes my lord

_ I have brought you a gift to celebrate both.

From his hand he procures a necklace with a silvery white crescent moon on it . I look at it confused ? Is it possible that my lord is truly giving me another gift . I received one the day i join his which i wear with pride everyday , My kimono. Now a symbol that will remind me of him a crescent moon. Slowly coming out of my daze i smile happily .

_its beautiful My Lord Thank you .

_I went to Totosai to have it made ,its made out of one of my fangs it will protect you when i am not here by creating a barrier should anyone tries to hurt you .

That night my i knew the wish i made the year before had come true ... i had found happiness.

Sacrifice...

Ever since the day Inuyasha took The Meidou Zanguetsuha more idiots challenged me . Now this magatsuhi dares mock me . Calling me weak . This thing is far more smart than the previous being i fought . He is a danger not only to my companions but to inuyasha as well . There is but only one thing to do . I must take this thing with me to the underworld even if in doing so i lose . As long as Inuyasha and the other are fine will will be taken care off.

_From this on take care of yourselves.

And so i went into a battle i may well lose but as long as Rin and the other are alright .I held as much as i could , soon the tables turned i found the real Matsuguhi by the means of Tenseiga. However my joy did not last long For he soon impaled my heart and encircle me in his tentacles. As the arms of death encircle i could hear the despair in Rins cries as she cried that i have died . I feel like something broke in me as her cries for me fill the air .I feel power cursing thru me a green explosion and a green light in my left where my arm was cut . I was still alive but i feel powerful more that i did before . Then i notice Totosai was there , if he was there this must means ,the power in my left is ... as i wield the power towards Magatsuhi i feel a new left arm and in it bathed in a green light a new sword.

_behold Sesshomaru, the sword that was always in you Bakusaiga.

Suddenly everything changed matsuguhis body was no more but his essence was gone . te fight was not over yet but for now i needed to tend to my companions. As i landed Rin and Jaken still with tears in their eyes wanted to make sure i was alright .Soon Totosai brought us to the human village inuyasha used to stay . During the fight with magatsuhi Kohaku was inmobilzed , he was but a temporary traveling his only goal was for me to help destroy naraku . He could stay behind . The decision i dread is leaving Rin . She need to be with her kind , grow and learn to be a Lady . I can smell the change happening on her . I need to speak with the elder miko about this for now i must leave and destroy magatsuhi. No sooner do i take a couple of steps to head out Rin comes.

_please wait My lord kohaku is till not well ...

_he will stay here ... You also Rin...

I can sense Jakens disbelieve at my decision..

_NO MY LORD , LET RIN COME WITH YOU!

This was much more harder than i thought my resolve started to break .I guess Jaken saw that and intervene.

_now rin Lord Sesshomaru lives to fight he can take care of two humans...

_you will also stay Jaken

soon i feel a tug in my moko-moko

_ BUT WHY LORD SESSHOMARU?

soon i shake Jaken off. THe reason for my decision i am going to a fight in which i don't want the ones i care hurt...

But of course nothing ever goes the way i plan Magatsuhi had to take Rin to Naraku To try to seal the power of Tenseiga and Bakusaiga. This final battle i intended to fight alone , but we all fight Naraku in the end and win...

Separation...

Right after the battle against naraku after the strange miko kagome and inuyasha disappear in the meido i was approach by the elder miko Kaede in regard to Rin...

_ Lord Sesshomaru may i have a word with ye.

I nodded

_its in regards to young Rin, i Know you may smell the girl is about to enter her adulthood yet she does not have knowledge of how humans are and our customs , may i suggest you leave her in my care , i can assured you she will be well cared ...

_this sesshomaru has thought about it however Rin is not mine to give she is and always will do as she pleases .

_perhaps if ye ask the girl to be here temporary to learn all that is necessary until the day she can choose . Ye must set her free , if ye truly care for her ye must let her go if she decides to return it was meant to be other wise it was not meant, let fate take its course.

_ if Rin agrees to this she is also to be raised as a Lady of this village , she already has that Knowledge .

_i promese the from this day forth she will be known as Lady Rin of Edo.

Without a glance a go to Rin and explain that she i need her to stay here and learn as much as she can.

_rin

_yes my Lord

_ i would like you to stay here in this village.

_but why my lord?

_ the village miko explain to me that there are things you must learn that this sesshomaru can not teach , the way of humans is a mystery to this sesshomaru.

_ will this means i would never be with you my Lord?

_no i will come every first crescent moon to see how you fare , it will only be temporary until you can examine your heart and make a choice .

_ I understand My Lord but you must always come on the day of my spring years .

_this Sesshomaru would always come the day of this Rins springs years .

In the mean time i will resume my duties as lord of the west as well as examine my own heart.

...three years later...

Today is my fourteen springs celebration and so much has happen last night kagome -sama return from the bone well . Now that i am an official Lady , lady Kaede has told me i am eligible to find a good husband . I wonder what my Lord would say. I did not have to wander long since he had just arrived just in time like every other visit . He brought me a gift a new kimono . I was always happy to be with my lord i also inform him of my staying in the village its was until i mention the prospect that i am now considered an eligible lady that the atmosphere changed . An almost deadly silence fell in the room with i tried to lessen .

_my lord you need not worry i will wait until the time is right my choice come's first.

it was then that he said that it would take him a little longer for the next time to visit , and when he return he will have something special for me ...

six months passed and no sign of my lord and my curiosity peak how do man ask women to marry so i decided to ask kagome -sama.

_ nee kagome sama

_ what is it rin-chan

_ how did lord inuyasha tell you to be with you

_well you see.. wait he never did ...

This led to a big adventure of my life one that made me happy you see . Inuyasha never ask kagome to be married and this led to a big argument about feelings inuyasha and the monk ran to the underworld or tried to we followed them to my lords fathers grave as we landed we broke the bones of my lord and lord inuyashas father . My lord got angry he was there asking something important , soon a fight between lord inuyasha nad lord sesshomaru was imminent so i decided we do a contest the loser will pick the pieces and put them together . the competition was the fastest tongue twister we all did our best but nothing could have prepared me for what my lord had to say...

__ Rin, listen carefully..._

_Rin, are you finding life in the village okay?_

_No one is bullying you, right?_

_Are you wearing the kimono that I gave you last time?_

_If you ever find yourself in danger, sad or depressed, no matter when, as long as you call this Sesshomaru, I will instantly run to your side._

_Even if we are far from one another, as long as you call my name, I will immediately fly to you. If not shouting, you can whistle loudly or silently._

_There is no distance between us, our hearts are tied together. The power of trust will win over any fear. And that affection between us is also what makes our hearts more abundant and enriched._

_Therefore, you can just be yourself right now. There is enough time for me to look forward in you finding your feelings for me. Prior to this, take care of yourself…_

He said it in a fast tone that he tought me so many years ago . The secret language of the inu .i felt so warm and embarrassed , but happy extremely happy .

_oh , Lord sesshomaru ! rin feels so happy !

_jaken let's go our work here is done.

That night Lord sesshomaru came to see me and gave me an enchanted rose and a mirror to complete his promise i will have until the last petal to fall to examine my heart . he inform me the last petal will fall on my eighteen spring that when the choice was mine for the lord was being generous and kind i however had always had the answer and it never changed ...

Many years later...

Today we have all gather to the bonding ceremony of the Lord of the West and The lady Of Edo.

My Lord in Honor of your bonding ceremony allow this faithful Jaken to record the story of the lord of the west and his lady ...

_keh more like beauty and a beast .

_inuyasha.

well here's the story the children of edo and the west will tell it from this day onwards .

Once upon a time in a far away land a young prince had everything his heart desired , but the prince, (gulp ) was spoiled , selfish ...

_Jaken! (deathly glare)

_sorry my lord it just a story i meant no disrespect

_Continue

and unkind , one night a cold winters night his father saw that he had no love for others and no compassion to humans as punishment when the father passed the son was given a healing sword that di not cut . ashamed of his father's legacy he went out in search of his brother's sword for he wanted power to achieve conquest. Failing to secure the sword he was then brought to defeat and sent to a forest where a young girl heal his wounds ( or at least atempet to ) the girl was very kind and gentle even though she was now an orphan and the village was unkind to her . But it came to pass that wolves destroy her village and the girl , the prince who at the time did not understand compassion felt for the first time some at the sight of the girl who lay broken in the path and using his power he return her life . together they travel and slowly the girl brought joy to the princes life , but the prince had enemies who saw the girl as weakness when in fact was the reason of the princes strength they attempted to hurt the girl but they all meet his doom. It soon came to pass that the girl need to be with his kind was placed in the care of a miko various years in wich time the lord became lonely and after he examine his heart he discovered that he loved his companion and so on her 13 spring he offer her an enchanted rose and a mirror with the promise that when the last petal falling she will have to give her answer of choice. The mirror was a way for her to see her lord if she missed him to much. he allowed the girl to examine her heart and before the last petal fell the girl gave her answer ...

_ i will be with lord Sesshomaru together forever

The End


End file.
